Of Promises and Requiems of Death
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: At the end it was all about lies, selfishness, friendship, death and love. SuzaLulu. Turn 23-25. 1sentence Challenge.


**Note: **I was bored ok! and I kinda wanted to do the 1sentence thing with SuzaLulu for a while and Turn 25 was so much angst I couldn't help it XD. Oh I know it might have more than one grammar mistake… I suck at spelling, SORRY!

**Summary: **_At the end it was all about lies, selfishness, friendship, death and love._

**Declaimer**_**: Not mine, Sunrise's and kinda Clamp's. **_**XD**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"_**Of Promises and Requiems of Death"**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**#01 - Motion **

The motion is slow and it hurts more than he could have ever imagined but it's Suzaku's sword through his body so Lelouch can deal with the pain and smile for his new world.

**#02 - Cool **

He stands cool and proud on top of the world as the 'tyrant' fades into history as something he isn't; inside, Suzaku's world falls apart and his heart has been shred to pieces by his emperor happy smile.

**#03 - Young **

They would run, laugh and simply enjoy life because they were children and that's what they were supposed to do because the future which awaited them would be filled with so much pain and sadness.

**#04 - Last **

Suzaku's last thought, before becoming Zero, were of Lelouch and how beautiful he could be even as dying.

**#05 ****– Wrong**

It felt wrong to love and hate someone so much at the same time, but they could live and die with it.

**#06 - Gentle **

Suzaku couldn't really feel Lelouch's hand through the mask but he knew it should have felt warm, gentle and reassuring.

**#07 - One **

"The one thing you would change from your life, if you could, would be meeting us… right?" Suzaku doesn't answer the 100th Empress; he can't lie to her nor can he tell her meeting them was also the only good thing in his life too.

**#08 ****– Thousand**

It feels as if he waited thousands of years for this moment "_I… destroy world… and create… worlds…_" and the last thing he sees, is the only time and people he was truly happy with.

**#09 ****– King**

Lelouch was his emperor, the ruler of the world; for reasons unknown to Suzaku, more then anything else, Lelouch was and always will be the ruler of his heart, body and soul.

**#10 - Learn**

"I though death was far too overrated, but now, I understand why you wanted it so much…" Suzaku glares as he turns around to leave his emperor alone in the middle of the white sheets.

**#11 - Blur **

He doesn't regret it, Suzaku just doesn't get why his vision gets blur by tears every time he thinks of a purple eye, black hair boy whose blood drips from his fingers.

**#12 - Wait **

Suzaku waits for Lelouch to say something, anything, but the words never come and he doesn't have any other choice than to pierce his best friend heart.

**#13 - Change **

"_All__ we were searching for was a little bit of happiness"_ Suzaku holds Zero's mask to his chest and realizes everything has changed and he just killed the only happiness he ever had…

**#14 - Command **

He doesn't order Suzaku to kill him; Lelouch doesn't need to; both know _Zero Requiem_ is the right thing -_the only thing_- they can do.

**#15 - Hold**

…Suzaku holds the bloody mask and repeats brokenly, with tears falling desperately on his face _"All hail Lelouch… All hail Lelouch…"_

**#16 - Need **

Suzaku though he was the one needing death desperately but as he sees his emperor-best friend-lover sad eyes offering him a mask-symbol- and his life, he is proven wrong and accepts the task, if only for Lelouch, who deserves rest so much more than he does.

**#17 - Vision **

He sees it everyday, everywhere, anytime; two little boys running behind each other – _one's too fast and the other is too slow but they both smile_- and it's a vision he wishes to disappear, it's far too painful and far too real for his comfort.

**#18 - Attention **

C.C knows the only people he ever wanted to be seen by were Nunally and Suzaku and she was glad, at the end, Lelouch was able to have their attention all to himself… forever.

**#19 - Soul **

"Zero!, Zero!, Zero!, ZERO!, ZERO!..." the sounds, the voices, the name, everything is the same… and he finally realizes what Lelouch felt like when he killed Euphie; Suzaku's soul dies in the sorrow of the voices consuming his mind as he finally understands _– really understands_-...

**#20 - Picture**

He hides them from Nunally, the photo albums; he tells himself it's to protect her but both know he's doing it only for himself.

**#21 ****– Fool **

They were fools in a game neither could win – _at the end the one who really lost everything was Suzaku, doesn't matter what Lelouch or anyone may have believed_-.

**#22 ****– Mad **

"_We are mad…"_ Lelouch says breathlessly at the person looking sadly down at him and Suzaku affirms it by pressing his hand between his legs and biting his neck, knowing the marks will stay, this time, in the emperor's body, forever.

**#23 - Child **

Suzaku muses about the idea of a child ruling the world; for him Lelouch's still a child, just the little pretty boy he never truly understood.

**#24 - Now **

Suzaku holds Lelouch hard and desperate; for now he's there, beautiful and warm but in the morning Suzaku will be the one killing the figure sleeping by his side.

**#25 - Shadow**

Lelouch's shadow will fallow Suzaku for the rest of his life and both knew it would drive him beyond insanity.

**#26 - Goodbye **

His whole body feels numb but his hand reaches the mask and he imagines it's Suzaku's face **"**_**You will no longer live as Kururugi Suzaku…**_**";** Lelouch is dying and he's happy to feel this person's warm at least this one last time and then his hand falls and the blood drips to the floor as he smiles -_the people he loves will never forget him and that's enough_-.

**#27 - Hide **

For both of them, living was like a disease, one only death could cure; they wouldn't hide nor deny it sadden them that leaving the other behind was the worst part of the sickness.

**#28 - Fortune **

"I didn't have any luck in my life…" Suzaku laughs sadly as he walks away from Lelouch for the last time "…I had to meet you… and love he worst liar of all!"

**#29 - Safe **

Suzaku loved Euphemia and hated Lelouch for taking her away, of that much Lelouch was sure and made his plan so much easier; He would never know the Japanese boy found both things hard to admit, even to himself and it made the plan even more painful.

**#30 - Ghost**

At the very end, the one who was so many things to him become only a memory, a ghost of a time that'll never come back.

**#31 - Book **

He doesn't read updated history books not does he lets Nunally anywhere near them, they are just full of lies and misunderstanding about the person they loved.

**#32 - Eye **

Lelouch closes his eyes and the smile on his face is sad but beautiful, he hears Nunally's desperate cries and feels Suzaku's tears above him and everything has finally settle into place.

**#33 - Never **

"I never truly believed I would be the one to kill you…" Suzaku's heart breaks little by little as Lelouch's answer fills the air: "It shows you how lucky I am…"

**#34 - Sing **

Lelouch hides his faces in Suzaku's neck and hums sadly _"…In the morning, everything's fine in the morning… and I'll still be here in the morning…"_ as the other boy tightens the hold of his hands.

**#35 - Sudden**

Sometimes he feels the need to hide from this world that expects so much from him but Suzaku has to stand strong for Nunally and Lelouch; so he hides the pain with his mask– _he can't be broken anymore, by anything or anyone_-.

**#36 - Stop **

Lelouch stands from his throne and stops to smile to his best friend for the last time, as finally, death comes to get him.

**#37 - Time **

His childhood won't come back and his time has come to an end; as Suzaku's sword pierce through his chest Lelouch can smile freely for the first time in years **–"**_It's finally over…"-._

**#38 - Wash **

It washes Lelouch's sins away, dying, but makes Suzaku's worst.

**#39 - Torn **

He's torn between screaming and throwing the mask away and the sad smile his emperor, right in front of him, gives him – _he agrees, not because he wants to, but because he owns Lelouch that much_-

**#40 - History**

It was a good end for his history, Lelouch has to admit, killed by his best friend, by his sister's side and with a smile on his face; a good end, indeed.

**#41 - Power **

Suzaku killing him was the only good thing being an emperor gave him.

**#42 - Bother **

"It doesn't bother me, wearing this mask and this clothes" Nunally holds his hand and cries to his shoulder, he knows she doesn't understands his pain but he doesn't understand hers either –_It's comforting to know they don't understand each other because the pain will make them stronger_-.

**#43 - God **

Suzaku's sure there is no way god will ever forgive his sins since Lelouch does _**not**_ breath anymore and there is _**nothing**_ Suzaku wouldn't give to be exactly the same -_but he's still painfully __**alive**__-_.

**#44 - Wall **

They build a wall between each other but soon they overcome it for a promise and even sooner death rebuild it and this time it cannot be destroyed.

**#45 - Naked**

He feels it, the overwhelming feelings of Suzaku as he lies under him, naked and more alive than he has ever been but it doesn't stop him for waiting death which comes with the morning.

**#46 - Drive **

It was a difficult drive, _life_, but Lelouch admits happily, as he dies, ridding with Suzaku was the best part of it.

**#47 - Harm **

"_I don't want to hurt you __or Nunally anymore"_ Lelouch closes his eyes and prays for the moment, right there in Suzaku's arms, to last just a bit longer.

**#48 ****- Precious**

It feels horrible and agonizing to kill ones precious person and there is nobody who knows it better than Suzaku.

**#49 - Hunger **

Is the hunger and desperation in which he kissed Suzaku the night before that makes Lelouch realizes how much he really, really loves the other boy – _and it makes death juts a little bit sadder but not enough to stop his-__**theirs**__-Zero's Requiem_-.

**#50 - Believe**

Suzaku likes to believe they both died that day; it feels right to think whenever Lelouch is, heaven or hell, he's right beside him and it's what keeps him sane in the sadness that's consuming his mind.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


End file.
